monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Monopoly Games (Board)
List of variations of the board game Monopoly. This list attempts to be as accurate as possible; dead links serve as guides for future articles. See also: :Fictional Monopoly Editions :List of Monopoly Games (PC) :List of Monopoly Video Games - Includes hand-held electronic versions :Other games based on Monopoly List of Variations # * .com Edition * 007 Collector's Edition (James Bond) * 007 50th Anniversary Edition (James Bond) * 1. FC Kaiserslautern Edition (German Football club) * 1. F.C. Köln Edition * 1. FSV Mainz 05 Edition (German Football club) * 1,000,000 Edition * 3D New York Edition * 30th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * 60th Anniversary Edition * 65th Anniversary 1935-2000 Edition * 70th Anniversary Edition * 80th Anniversary Edition (1935-2015) * 90th Winter Olympics Anniversary Edition (2014) * 1935 Commemorative Edition * 1935 Deluxe First Edition * 1936 Deluxe Wood Edition * 1964 Standard Edition (US) * 1965 Deluxe Edition in wooden case * The 50's (opoly) * The 60's (opoly) * The 70's (opoly) * The 80's (opoly) * '84 L.A. Games * 1999 NFL Gridiron Limited Edition * 2006 FIFA World Cup Germany Edition * 200X Future Las Vegas Version * 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa Edition * 2012 Olympic Games Edition * 2014 FIFA World Cup Brasil Edition A * A Christmas Story Collector’s Edition (Film) * Aachen Edition (German city) * ABBA Edition (musical group) * Aberdeen Edition (UK city) * Abilene-opoly * Abingtonopoly (Abington, Indiana) * AC/DC Collector's Edition * Adelaide Edition * Adelaide Crows Charity Edition * Adelaide Crows 20th Anniversary Edition * Adventure Time Collector's Edition * Aegon Edition (Dutch firm) * Affton-opoly * AFL Premier – Carlton Edition * AFL Premier – Collingwood Edition * AFL Premier – Geelong Edition * Aggie-opoly (Texas A&M University) * Aix en Provence Edition (French city) * Al-Dallal (The Broker): The New Kuwaiti Commercial Game * Alabama Edition * Alan Turing Edition * Alaska Edition * Alaska's Iditarod Edition * Alaska-Opoly * Albany-in-a-box * Alberta-opoly * Albuquerque-opoly * Alfa accountants en adviseurs Edition (Dutch accounting firm) * Alsace Edition (French region) * Alès Edition (French city) * Alfa-opoly * Algarveopoly * Algonquin Edition (Algonquin, Illinois) * Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition (Film) * Alkmaar Edition (Dutch city) * All Blacks Charity Edition (All Blacks New Zealand National Rugby Team) * Allegany Edition * Allstate Main Street Edition * Alpaca-opoly * Alsace Edition * Altman Barbados Edition * Alton Metro Edition * Alton Towers Edition (UK Theme Park & Resort) * Amarillo-opoly * America!-in-a-Box * America Special Edition * American Version Edition * American Chopper Edition * American Express Funds Edition * America-opoly * America's National Parks Edition * Amersfoort Edition (Dutch City) * AMEV Edition (Dutch firm) * Amherstopoly * Ami-opoly * Amiens Edition (French city) * Amsterdam Editions (temporary preparation page) * Amsterdam Edition (2001 release) * Amsterdam Edition (2012 release) * Amsterdam Edition (2017 release) * Angers Edition (French city) * Angry Birds Edition * Anti-Monopoly * Antwerp Edition (Belgian City) * Aon Edition (Dutch firm) * APBA Boxing * Apeldoorn Edition (Dutch City) * AppLEOpoly (Leo Burnett Company, Inc.) * Arabic Edition * Ardingly College Edition (UK school) * Argentina Edition * Ariel Edition * Arizona Edition * Arkansas Edition * Arlington-opoly * Arlon Edition * Armador Edition * Armenian Edition * Arnhem Edition (Dutch City) * Arsenal Edition * Arsenal F.C. Edition * Arsenal - Farewell to Highbury Edition * Artopoly * Aruba Edition * ASML Special Edition * Assassin's Creed Edition * Aston Villa Edition (UK Football Club) * Astronomy Edition * Atlanta Braves Collector's Edition * Atlanta Edition (1994) * Atlanta-opoly * Atlantaopoly (Metropoly game) * Atlantisopoly (Atlantis Resort) * Attack on Titan Edition * Auburnopoly * Auckland Edition * Australian Edition * Australian Football League Edition * Australian Here and Now Edition * Austin-in-a-Box * Austin-opoly * Auvergne Edition (French region) * Avengers Edition (Marvel comics) * Aveyron Edition (French region) * Avignon Edition (French city) B * BBK Worldwide Clinical Research & Development Edition * B.C.opoly (Boston College) * BC Hydro opoly * Back to the Future Trilogy Custom Edition/Back to the Future Trilogy 30th Anniversary Edition * Bacon-opoly * Bamaopoly (University of Alabama) * Baltimore Edition * Baltimoreopoly (a Cityopoly Game) * Baltimore-opoly * Bancopoly (Guatemalan Monopoly) * Barbie Edition * Barbie Junior Edition * Bass Fishing Edition * Bass Fishing Lakes Edition * Basse-Normandie Edition (French region) * Batman Collector's Edition * Batman and Robin Collector's Edition * Bayern Edition * Beagle-opoly * Bean-opoly (coffee) * Beatles Collector's Edition * Beatles Yellow Submarine Edition * Beauvais Edition (French city) * Beaveropoly (Oregon State University) * Belfast Edition (UK City) * Belkin Edition (Belkin International, Inc.) * Bemmel Edition (Dutch City) * Ben 10 Edition * Ben 10 Junior Edition * Bennekom Edition (Dutch City) * Berkshire Hathaway Diamond Edition * Besançon Edition (French city) * Bassin d'Arcachon Edition (French region) * Benenden School Edition (UK school) * Bergen Op Zoom Edition (Dutch City) * Best Buy Corp. Edition * Betty Boop Collector's Edition * Beurs Editie Edition (The Netherlands) * Béziers Edition (French city) * BGCA-opoly (Boys and Girls Clubs of America) * Bibleopoly * Bielefeld Edition * Big Bang Theory Edition (TV show) * Bill Gates' World Edition (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Bird-opoly * Birmingham Edition * Birmingham City Edition (UK football club) * Birmingham-opoly * Bob's Burgers Edition * Boooo-opoly * Bookopoly * Bookshelf Editions * Bordeaux Edition (French City) * Boston-opoly * Boston Red Sox Edition * Boston Red Sox Collector's Edition * Borinkopoly (Puerto Rico) * Borussia Dortmund Edition * Borussia Dortmund Double-Sieger 2012 Edition * Boston-opoly * Boston Edition (1995) * Boston, Historic Edition (1998) * Boston Celtics Edition * Bourges Edition (French city) * Bourgogne Edition (French region) * Boutique Edition * Boxer-opoly * Boy Scouts of America Edition * Bradford Edition * Brasilien Edition (German) * Bratz Junior Edition * Brave Collector's Edition * Breda Edition (2002 release) (Dutch city) * Breda Edition (2016 release) (Dutch city) * Breighton & Hove Albion Edition (UK football club) * Bremen Edition * Bremerhaven Edition * Brest Edition (French city) * Bretagne Edition (French region) * Brew-opoly * Brighton Edition * Brighton & Hove Edition * Brisbane Edition (UK City) * Brisbane Broncos NRL WOW Edition * Bristol Edition (UK City) * Bristol-opoly * Brooklyn in a Box * BSA 100th Anniversary Edition * Bulldog-opoly * Buckopoly (Ohio State University) * Bug-opoly * Bunnings Warehouse Edition C * Caen Edition (French city) * Calabar Edition (Nigerian city) * California Centers Magazine Collector's Edition * Call of Duty Edition * Camargue Edition (French region) * Cambridge Edition (UK city) * Camo-opoly * Canada-opoly * Canadian Edition (1982 release) * Canadian Edition (1985 release) * Canadian Edition (2000 release) * Canadian Electronic Banking Edition (2010 release) * Canadiens Centennial Edition * Candy-opoly * Candy Crush Edition * Caneopoly (University of Miami) * Cannes Edition (French city) * Canterbury-Bankstown Bulldogs Edition (Australian rugby club) * Capitol City Edition (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Cardiff Edition (UK city) * Carglass 25 jaar Edition (The Netherlands) * Carlton Football Club Edition * Carlisle Edition (UK City) * Carolinaopoly (University of North Carolina) * (South) Carolinaopoly (University of South Carolina) * Cars 2 Edition (Disney Pixar) * Cars 3 Junior Edition (Disney Pixar) * Casinopoly * Casino Rama Edition * Cass Business School Edition * Cat in the Hat-opoly * Cat Lovers Edition * Cat-opoly * Cedar Point-opoly * Celebration-opoly (Celebration, Florida) * Centennial Olympic Games Edition (1996) * Century of Flight: Aviation Edition * Cereal Edition (breakfast cereal) * Chamonix Edition (French city) * Championship Edition * Charente Edition (French region) * Charleston-opoly * Charlotte Edition (Charlotte, North Carolina) (1999) * Cheerleading Edition * Chelmsford Editon (UK Town) * Chelsea F.C. Edition * Chicago Bears Collector's Edition * Chicago Blackhawks Collector's Edition * Chicago Cubs Edition * Chicago Edition * Chicago in a Box * Chicago-opoly * Chicago White Sox Edition * Chihuahua-opoly * Chile Heads Edition * China Edition * Chocolate Edition * Chocolate-opoly * Christmas-opoly * Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * Cincinnati Edition (1998) * Cincinnati-opoly * City Edition * City of Commerce 35th Anniversary Edition * City of Green Bay Edition (Green Bay, Wisconsin) * City of Lagos Edition * City University London Edition * Cityville Monopoly (online video game) * Classic Edition * Classic Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Clemsonopoly (Clemson University) * Clermont-Ferrand Edition (French city) * Cleveland In a Box * Cleveland-opoly * Cleveland Edition (1996) * Clintonopoly * Co-Opoly * Coca-Cola Collector's Edition * Coca-Cola 125th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Cocktail-opoly * College-opoly * Colmar Edition (French city) * Commemorative Edition (The Netherlands) * Compiègne Edition * Copa Do Mundo da FIFA Brasil 2014 Edition * Copaco Edition (Dutch firm) * Cornwall Edition (UK County) * Corona Schools Edition (Nigerian school) * Coronation Street Edition * Corse Edition (French region) * Corvette Edition * Corvette 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Counterfeit Monopoly (unlicensed variants) * Coventry Edition (UK city) * Cowboyopoly (Oklahoma State University) * Crazy Cash * Croatian Edition * Crooks & Castles Collector's Edition * Cthulhu Edition (2016) * Curacao Edition * Cycle-opoly * Cyclone-opoly (Iowa State University) D * Dachshund-opoly * Dale Earnhardt Collector's Edition * Dale Earnhardt Legacy Edition * Dallas Cowboys Collector's Edition * Dallas Edition (1994) * Dallas-opoly * DaVita Collector's Edition (DaVita, Inc.) * Dawgopoly * Deep Sea Adventure Junior Edition * Deep Sea-opoly * De Hypotheker Edition (Dutch firm) * Deka-opoly * Delft Edition (Dutch City) * Deluxe Edition (German) * Deluxe Edition (U.S.A.) * Deluxe Monopoly, Franklin Mint * Deluxe Monopoly, Waddingtons * Den Haag Edition (2002 release) (Dutch City) * Den Haag Edition (2017 release) (Dutch City) * Denver Edition * DenvilleOpoly * Derby Edition (UK City) * Derbyshire Edition (UK County) * Desi Edition (India) * Despicable Me Edition * Detroit Edition * Detroit in a Box * Detroit Tigers Collector's Edition * Deventer Edition (Dutch City) * Devon Edition (UK County) * Die Nationalmannschaft Edition * Dino-opoly * Dinosaur Edition * Dinosaurs! Edition * Discoveropoly * Disney Channel Junior Edition * Disney Edition * Disney Pixar Edition * Disney Pixar Cars 2 Edition * Disney Pixar Finding Dory Junior Edition * Disney Princess Junior Edition * Disney Princesses Edition * Disney Theme Parks Edition * Disney Villains Collector's Edition * Disney's Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition * DIY-opoly * Doctor Who Edition * Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition *Doctor Who Villains Edition * Dog Lover's Edition * Dog-opoly * Doleopoly (Dole Fresh Fruit Company) * Dominicanopoly * Dominick's Collector's Edition (Chicago area grocery store chain) * Dordrecht Edition (Dutch City) * DPR Construction 25th Anniversary Edition (2015) * Duckopoly (University of Oregon) * Ducks-opoly (Ducks Unlimited Organization) * Duel Masters Edition (The Netherlands) * Dukeoploy * Duel Masters Edition * Dundee Edition (UK City) * Dunkerque Edition (French city) * Durham School Edition (UK school) * Düsseldorf Edition E * Earthopoly * Earthopoly: Team Power Smart Edition * Easy Money (Milton Bradley version) * Ecuador Edition * Edge Hill University Edition (UK university) * Edición en Español * Edinburgh Edition (UK city) * Edinburghopoly * Edna Krabopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Eindhoven Edition (Dutch City) * Electronic Banking Edition * EMS Edition * English Heritage Edition (historic England) * Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Edition * Electronic Banking Edition * Elvis 25th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Elvis Collector's edition * Elvis-opoly * EMO Edition (Dutch firm) * England Football Stars Edition * Enschede Edition (Dutch City) * Episcopoly * Erfurt-Edition * ESPN Ultimate Sports Fan Edition * Essex Edition (UK County) * Europa Edition * Europese Editie Edition (Dutch version) * Evansville-Opoly (Evansville, Indiana) * Everton Edition (FC) * Exclusive Resorts Member's Edition (2006) * Exeter Edition (UK City) * Express Edition (The Netherlands) * Extreem Bankieren Edition (The Netherlands) F * Fairy-Opoly * Fallout Collector's Edition * Family Game Night Championship Edition * Family Guy Collector's Edition * Famu-opoly * Fantastic Four Collector's Edition * Farm-opoly * Farmville Edition * Fazzino New York Edition * FC Augsburg Edition (German Football club) * FC Bayern München Edition (German Football club) * FC Schalke 04 Edition (German Football club) * FedEx Edition * Feyenoord Edition (2002 release) (Dutch football club) * Feyenoord Edition (2015 release) (Dutch football club) * FIFA WK 2006 Edition (The Netherlands) * FIFA World Cup 2006 Germany Edition * Firefighters Edition * Firefly Edition * Fisher Scientific Centennial Edition (2002) * Fishin'-opoly * Fishing Edition * Fishing: Prized Catch Edition * Fletcher Hotels Edition * Flynth Edition (Dutch firm) * Florida Edition (1998) * Ford 100th Anniversary Edition * Ford Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Ford Mustang Edition * Ford Thunderbird 50th Anniversary Edition * Forest Animal-opoly * Formula 1 Edition * Formula One 2009 Edition * Fortuna Düsseldorf Edition * Fort Worth-opoly * Fox Cities Edition (Fox Cities of Northeastern Wisconsin, 2016) * Foxwoods Casino Edition * Frankfurt Edition * France Edition * France Agricole Edition (French region) * French Edition * French Canadian Edition * Frenchie-opoly (French Bulldog) * Fremantle FC Charity Edition * Frozen Edition (not Junior) * Frozen Junior Edition * Fryslan Edition (Dutch province) * F.S.U.opoly * Funopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Futurama Collector's Edition * Future Electronics Collector's Edition G * G.I. Joe Collector's Edition * Galip-olopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Game of Thrones Collector's Edition * Garden-opoly * Garfield 25th Anniversary Edition * Garfield Edition * Garfieldopoly * Gatoroploy (University of Florida) * Gay Monopoly (adult oriented) * Gayopoly (adult oriented) * Geckopoly (Geico insurance) * Geek-opoly * Gekke Geldautomaat Edition (The Netherlands) * Genève Edition * Georgia Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * General Mills Collector's Edition * General Mills Junior Edition (2000, PC promotion) * Germany Edition (In German) * German Edition * German Shepherd-opoly * Ghettopoly * Ghostbusters * Giant Edition (50% larger than standard editions) * Gironde Edition (French region) * Girls Only Edition (The Netherlands) * Glasgow Edition * Global Survival * Gloucestershire Edition (UK County) * Go Pause and Play Edition * Gold Edition * Golden Girls Edition, The (USAopoly 2017) * Golden-opoly (golden retriever dog breed) * Golden Token Bonus Edition * Golf Edition (1996 release) * Golf Edition (1998 release) * Golf Edition (2000 release) * Golf-opoly * Golf Signature Holes Edition * 't Gooi Edition (Dutch region) * Gouda Edition (Dutch city) * Gran Banco (Costa Rican Monopoly) * Grand Central Station-opoly * Grand Rapids Edition (2004) * Grand Theft Auto Collector's Edition * Grandopoly (Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island, MI) * Grandopoly II (Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island, MI)(Junior Achievement Company) * Grateful Dead-opoly * Great Canadian Gaming Corporation 30th Anniversary Edition * Greater Miamiopoly (A WorldOpoly Game) * Green Bay (City of) Edition * Green Bay Packers Collector's Edition * Grenoble Edition (French city) * Groningen Edition (Dutch City) * Guadeloupe Edition *Guardians of the Galaxy, Volume 2 Edition H * Haarlem Edition (Dutch City) * Halle Edition (German City) * Halo Collector's Edition * Hamburg Edition (German City) * Hannover 96 Edition (German Football club) * Hans Anders Edition (Dutch firm) * Happy-opoly * Hard Rock Cafe Edition (2002) * Harley Davidson Deluxe Edition * Harley Davidson Legendary Bikes Edition * Harley Davidson Live to Ride Edition * Harley Davidson Authorized Edition * Harley Davidson 95th Anniversary Edition * Harrods Edition * Harrods Deluxe Edition * Harrods Wood Edition * Harrow School Edition (UK school) * Harry Potter Edition (Unlicensed custom work) * Hatzonopoly (AKA Hatz-Opoly) * Haute Normandie Edition (French region) * Haute Savoie Edition (French region) * Havasuopoly (Lake Havasu City, Arizona) * Hawaii Edition (1996) * Hawaii-opoly * Health-opoly * Hello Kitty Collector's Edition * Heirloom Edition * Heidelberg Edition * Heide Park Resort Edition (German amusement park) * Heinz Edition * Hérault Edition (French region) * Here & Now Limited Edition * Here & Now Limited Edition (London, UK) * Here & Now: The World Edition * Here & Now Buzzfeed Edition * Hershey Park-opoly * Hershey's Collector's Edition * Hier & Nu De Wereldeditie Edition (The Netherlands) * High School Musical 3 Junior Edition * Historic Boston Edition (1998) * Historic San Franciso Edition * HMOnopoly * Hoeksche Waard Edition (Dutch region) * Hog-opoly * Hold 'Em-opoly (poker) * Hollywood Edition (1997) * Home Improvement Limited Edition * HomoNoPolis (Dutch)(adult oriented) * Honda Canada HCM 30 Years of Production (5000 Made Employee Copies) * Horse Lover's Edition * Horse-opoly * Horses & Ponies Edition * Hospital Game, The * Housing Bust Edition (editorial cartoon) * Houston Edition * Houston-opoly * HP Supply Chain Edition - 2005 * Hull Edition (UK City - 2005) * Hungarian Edition * Hunting-opoly * Huskeropoly I * Ice Cream-opoly * Ice Cream Opoly (Junior Version) * Idaho Edition (Idaho/E. Oregon Lions Sight and Hearing Foundation fundraiser) * I Love Lucy Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy "California Here We Come" Collector's Edition * I luv London (London, Ontario) * I.U.opoly (Indiana University) * Illiniopoly (University of Illinois) * Indiana Jones Limited Edition * Indianapolis Colts Superbowl XLI Champions Collector's Edition * Indianapolis Edition * Indianapolis in a Box * Indianapolis-opoly * Inflatable Edition * Iowaopoly (University of Iowa) * Ipswich Edition (UK City) * Ireland Collector's Edition * Ireland-opoly * Irishopoly (University of Notre Dame) * Isère Edition (French region) * Isle of Anglesey Edition (UK Region) * [[Isle of Man Edition * Isle of Wight Edition * Israeli Edition * Israeli Judaica Edition * Italia Edition * Italian Edition * Italy-opoly J * Jacks-opoly (Jack Russel Terrier) * Jersey-opoly (New Jersey, USA) * Jim Henson's The Muppets Collector's Edition * John Deere Collector's Edition * John Wayne Collector's Edition * Juicy Couture Edition * Junior Edition * Junior Travel Edition * Jersey Edition (UK Region) * Jura Edition (French region) * Jurassic World Edition * Justice League of America Edition * Justice League of America Alex Ross Custom Set (Unofficial) K * Kansasopoly (University of Kansas) * Kansas City Edition * Kansas City In-a-Box * Kansas City-Opoly * Kent Edition (UK County) * Kew Edition * KeyW-opoly (Key West, USA) * Kiawahopoly (South Carolina resort) * Kinder Surprise Edition (chocolate company) * Kingdom Hearts Custom Set (custom) * KISS-opoly * KKS Lech Poznań Edition (Polish Football club) * Köln Edition (Cologne, German City) L * La Rochelle Edition (French city) * Lab-opoly * Lagos Edition (City of Lagos, Nigeria) * Landlord's Game, The (Original Prototype) * Las Vegas Edition * Las Vegas, Venetian Palazzo Hotel & Casino Edition * Latvia Edition * LCFC Champions 2015/16 Edition (UK football club, Leicester City) * Le Havre Edition (French city) * Le Mans Edition (French city) * Leeds Edition (UK City) * Leeds Private Edition (1989 privately published limited edition) * Legend of Zelda Edition * Leicestershire Edition (UK County) * Leipzig Edition * Liberty Mutual Insurance 100th Anniversary Special Edition * Library Edition * Lighthouse-opoly * Lille Edition (French city) * Lilly Pulitzer Edition * Limousin Edition (French region) * Lincoln Edition (UK City) * Lionel-Postwar Era Collector's Edition * Lionel Trains Collector's Edition * Little Debbie Snackopoly * Little Rock-opoly * Littlest Pet shop Edition * Live Edition * Liverpool: Champions of Europe Edition * Liverpool Edition (UK City) * Liverpool F.C. Edition (Football Club) * London 2012 Olympic Games Edition * Lone Star-opoly * Loodswezen Edition (Dutch firm) * Looney Tunes Collector's Edition * Lorraine Edition (French region) * Los Angeles Dodgers Collector's Edition * Los Angeles Edition (1996) * Los Angeles in-a-Box (1997) * Los Angeles Lakers Collector's Edition * Los Angeles Lakers Legends Edition * Lord of the Rings Trilogy Edition * Lord of the Rings Collector's Edition * Lozère Edition (French region) * LPR Edition (French firm) * LSU-opoly (Louisiana State University) * Luxury Edition * Lyon Edition (French city) M * M&M's Collector's Edition * M-Stateopoly (Mississippi State University) * Macau Edition * Maine Edition * Major League Baseball Collector's Edition * Make Your Own Opoly * Mallorca Edition * Manchester Edition (UK City) * Manchester City Edition (UK football club) * Manchester United F.C. Edition (UK football club) * Manitowoc Edition (1999) * Marseille Edition (French city) * Marshfieldopoly * Marvel Comics Collector's Edition * Mary Kay-opoly * Mary Rose Edition * Mass Effect Custom Set * Mayagüez 2010 * Mayberry-opoly (The Andy Griffith Show) * MCI Classic Edition (Golf, 1997) * Medical Monopoly * Melbourne Edition * Mein erstes Monopoly * Memphis-opoly * Mestreech Edition (Dutch City, Maastricht) * Metallica Collector's Edition * Metz Edition (French city) * Mexico Edition (Spanish Language) * Mexico Tourist Edition * MLB Edition * Miami and the Beaches Edition * Miami Dolphins Collector's Edition * Miami-opoly (Miami University) * Miamiopoly (US city - by WorldOpoly Inc.) * Michael Jackson Edition (Custom) * Michael Jackson Number Ones Junior Edition * Midden-Drenthe Edition (Dutch region) * Minnesota Vikings Collector's Edition (NFL) * Michael Jackson Junior Edition * Michiganopoly (University of Michigan) * Mickey Mouse 75th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Middlesbrough Edition (UK City) * Mississauga on Board * Monaco Edition * Monopoly (“Standard” US version) * Monopoly (UK) ("Standard" British version) * Monopoly Deluxe Edition * Monopoly Empire * Monopoly Junior * Monopoly: The Mega Edition * Monopoly Millionaire * Monopoly Revolution - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * Monaco Edition * Monster-Opoly * Montpellier Edition (French city) * Montreal Canadiens Edition * Montreal in a box * Montcuq Edition (French city) * Morbihan Edition (French region) * Mormonopoly * MotoGP Edition * Motownopoly * Mountaineering Edition (National Geographic) * MTG Edition * Muhammad Ali Collector's Edition * Mulhouse Edition (French city) * München Edition * Münster Edition * Muppets Collector's Edition * Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Mustang Edition * Mutt-opoly * My American Idol Edition * My Disney Villains Collector's Edition * My Fantasy Baseball Players Edition * My Fantasy Drivers Edition (NASCAR) * My Little Pony Edition (Friendship is Magic) * My Little Pony Junior Edition (Friendship is Magic) * My Marvel Heroes Collector's Edition * My MLB Edition * My National Parks Edition * My NBA Edition * My NFL Edition * My NHL Edition N * N.C. Stateopoly (North Carolina State University) * Nancy Edition (French city) * Nantes Edition (French city) * Napa Valley Edition (Napa Valley, California) * Narnia Collector's Edition * NASCAR 50th Anniversary Limited Collector's Edition * NASCAR Collector's Edition * NASCAR NEXTEL Cup Series Collector's Edition * Nashville-opoly * National Geographic Mountaineering Edition * National Parks Edition * NBA Edition * Nebraska (University of) Edition * Netflix Stranger Things Edition * Newcastle Gateshead Edition * New England Edition * New England Patriots Collector's Edition * New Orleans-opoly * New Orleans Saints Super Bowl XLIV Champions Collector's Edition * New York City Edition * New York Giants Superbowl XLII Champions Edition * New York in a Box * New York Jets Collector's Edition * New York Mets Collector's Edition * New York-opoly * New York Yankees 2009 World Series Champions Edition * New York Yankees Collector's Edition * New York Yankees Edition * New York Yankees: The Century's Team Edition * New Zealand Edition * Newportopoly (Newport, Rhode Island) * Newsopoly * NFL Official Limited Collector's Edition * NFL Gridiron Limited Edition * NFL-opoly * NHL Bilingual Collector's Edition (English/French) * NHL Edition * NHL Original Six Edition * Niaga Islami Edition * Nice Edition (French city) * Nigeria Centenary Edition * Night Sky Edition * Nijmegen Edition (Dutch City) * Nîmes Edition (French city) * Nintendo Collectors' Edition * Nord Edition (French region) * Nord - Pas de Calais Edition (French region) * Northampton Edition (UK Town) * North Carolina Edition (under investigation) * North Carolinaopoly * N.Carolinaopoly (University of North Carolina) * North Shore-opoly * Northern Ireland Edition (UK Region) * Norwich Edition (UK City) * Nostalgic Edition * Nottingham Edition (UK City) * NS Vastgoed Edition (Dutch firm) * NRL Edition * NUFC Edition * Nummi Edition O * Oakland Raiders Edition * Oakham School Edition * Oberfplatz Edition (Germany) * Oceanopoly * Office, The Collector's Edition * Ohio State University Edition (1997) * Oklahoma Centennial Edition * Old Navy Shop-opoly * Olly Murs * Olympic Games Edition * Omaha-opoly * One Direction Edition * Only Fools and Horses Edition (BBC TV program) * Onyx Edition * Oog Edition (Hospital in Dutch city Rotterdam) * Option One Mortgage Corporation Limited Edition (2000) * Oregon Edition (1998) * Orlando Edition * Orléans Edition (French city) * O.S.U.opoly (Ohio State University) (Late for the Sky) * Österreich (Austria) Edition * Osnabrück Edition * Ostfriesland Edition (German area) * Ostsee Edition * Our State-opoly (North Carolina, by Our State magazine) * Over the Hill-Opoly P * Packers Collector's Edition (Green Bay Packers NFL) * Padeborn Edition * Palos Verdes Edition * PAOK Edition (Greek Football club) * Paris Edition * Paris Saint-Germain Edition (French football club) * Pas de Calais Edition (French region) * Pau Edition (French city) * Pays Basque Edition (French region) * Peanuts Edition (comics) * Pearl Edition * Pedigree Dog Lover's Edition * Penguin-opoly * Penn Stateopoly (Pennsylvania State University) * Périgord Edition (French region) * Perpignan Edition (French city) * Perth Edition * Peru Edition * Pet-Opoly * Petropolis * Peugeot Edition * Philadelphia Eagles Edition * Philadelphia Edition (1996) * Philadelphia-opoly * Phineas and Ferb Edition * Philippine Edition * Photo-opoly * Picardie Edition (French region) * Pijnacker Edition (Dutch City) * Ping Properties Edition (Dutch firm) * Pionnenparade Edition (The Netherlands) * Pirate-Opoly * Pirates of the Caribbean Collector's Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Collector's Edition * Pittopoly (University of Pittsburgh) * Pittsburgh Edition (1996) * Pittsburgh Penguins Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XL Champions Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XLIII Champions Edition * Planes Junior Edition * Planet Earth Edition * Planetopoly (custom edition) * Plants vs. Zombies Edition * Plymouth Edition (UK Town) * Poitou Edition (French region) * Pokemon Collector's Edition * Pokemon Johto Edition * Pokemon Kanto Edition * Polish Edition * Politie Edition (Dutch Police) * Poodle-opoly * Pony-opoly * Port of Rotterdam Edition (Dutch city) * Portland-in-a-Box * Portland-opoly (Late for the Sky) * Portlandopoly (Junior Achievement Company) * Portlandopoly (CityOpoly) * Portsmouth Edition (UK City) * Post Office-opoly: The Holiday Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: The Love Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: Wonders of America Stamp Edition * Powerpuff Girls Edition * Power Rangers 20th Anniversary Edition (2013) * Premier Communities Edition * Princess-Opoly * ProRail (Dutch firm) * Provence Edition (French region) * PSV Edition (Dutch football club) * Pug-opoly (dog breed) * Puerto Rico Edition * Purdueopoly (Purdue University) * Puteaux Edition (French city) * Puzz3D Edition Q * Québec-opoly * Queue (Communist Monopoly) * Quikopoly * Quimper Edition (French city) * QVC Edition R * Raleigh-opoly * Rasta-Mon-opoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Red Sox Collector’s Edition * Reading Edition (UK city) * Redditch 50th Anniversary Edition * Redskins Edition * Regina-Opoly * Relayopoly (American Cancer Society Relay for Life) * Reims Edition (French city) * Rennes Edition * Retro Game Edition (Wal Mart Exclusive) * Retro Series Edition (Target Exclusive) * Revolution Edition - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * Rhode Island Edition (1998) * Rhode Island (Ultimate) Edition (2014) * Rick and Morty Edition * Rijn IJssel Edition (Dutch firm) * RIM (Blackberry) 25th Anniversary Edition * Ringhotels Edition (German firm) * RipperOpoly (Jack the Ripper) * Rodeo-opoly * Roosendaal Edition (Dutch City) * Rosenheim Edition * Rot-Weiss Essen Edition (German Football club) * Rotterdam Edition (2001) (Dutch city) * Rotterdam Limited Edition (2001) (Dutch city) * Rotterdam Edition (2008) (Dutch city) * Rotterdam Edition (2015) (Dutch city) * Rotterdam, Port of Edition (Dutch city) * Rotterdam PWS Edition (Dutch firm) * Rouen Edition (French city) * RSC Anderlecht Edition (Belgian Football Club) * Rugby World Cup Edition * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Collector’s Edition * Russian Edition S * Sachsen Edition * Sacramento-opoly * St. Barth Edition * Saint Étienne Edition (French city) * Salt Lake City On Board * Salt Lake City Scene * Salt Lake City - The Game of Monogamy * Salt Lakeopoly * San Antonio-opoly * San Diego Edition * San Diegoopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Edition * San Francisco (Historic) Edition * San Francisco Giants Collector's Edition * San Francisco In a Box * San Francisco-opoly * San Franciscopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Scene * Santa Barbaraopoly (Santa Barbara, CA) * Santa Barbopoly (Santa Barbara, CA) * Santa Fe-opoly * Sacramento-opoly * Schiphol Edition (Dutch airport) * Schleswig-Holstein Edition * Schnucksopoly (supermarket chain) * Schwartzwald Edition (Black Forest Edition) * Schweinfurt Edition * Schroders Edition * Scooby Doo! Collector's Edition * Scotland Edition * SeaWorld Wildlife Conservation Edition (2013) * Seattle Edition (1997) * Seattle Mariners Collector's Edition * Seattle-opoly * Seine-Saint-Denis Edition (French region) * Seinfeld Collector's Edition * Sephora Edition * Sesame Street 35th Anniversary Edition * Sète Edition (French city) * Sexopoly (adult oriented) * SG Dynamo Dresden Edition (German Football club) * Sheboygan County Road America Edition (2001) * Sheffield Edition (UK city) * Sheffield Wednesday Edition (UK football club) * Shih Tzu-opoly * Shrek Collector's Edition * Shrek 2 Junior Edition * Signature Token Edition (AKA Signature Token Collection) * Simpsons Electronic Banking Edition * Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Edition * Singapore Edition * Singapore Management University Edition * Singapore: Then & Now Edition * Six Flags-opoly * Skylanders Edition * Skyrim Edition * Slovene Edition * Smurfs Collector's Edition * Smurfs (film) Edition * Smurfs Junior Edition * Snap-on Opoly * Snowboarding Edition * Snowman-opoly * Sonderausgabe Edition (“Special Edition” in German) * Sonic the Hedgehog Collector's Edition * Sonic Boom Edition * Sooneropoly (University of Oklahoma) * Southampton Edition (UK City) * South Park Collector's Edition * South Walton Edition * Space Edition * Space-Opoly (Late for the Sky) * Spaceopoly (Valen Brost Game Co.) * Spanish Language US Version * Spanish Square Edition (Blue) - Madrid * Spanish Square Edition (Red) - Barcelona * Spartanopoly * Speelstad Edition (The Netherlands) * Spelmanopoly (Spelman College) * Spider-Man Edition * Spider-Man 3 Edition * Spongebob Squarepants Edition * Sporting Portugal Edição Futebol (Portugese edition) * St. Louis Cardinals World Series Edition * St. Louis Edition * St. Louis-opoly * St. Louisopoly - A MetrOpoly Game * St. Louis Rams Champions Edition * St. Mawes Edition (UK) * Star Trek Continuum Edition * Star Trek Limited Edition (TOS: Original Series) * Star Trek Next Generation Edition * Star Trek Klingon Edition * Star Wars Classic Trilogy * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Edition * Star Wars Complete Saga Edition * Star Wars Saga Edition (The Netherlands) * Star Wars Episode I Collector's Edition * Star Wars Episode II Edition (The Netherlands) * Star Wars Limited Collector's Edition * Star Wars (Simpsons) Edition (fictional) * State-opoly * State of Utah Edition * Steampunk Monopoly (Custom work) * Steigenberger Hotels and Resorts Edition (German hotel company) * Steven Universe Edition * Stibbe Edition (Dutch firm) * Stitch-opoly * Stock Exchange (also known as Trader) * Stocktonopoly (Stockton, Missouri) * Stranger Things Edition * Strasbourg Edition (French city) * Street Fighter Collector's Edition * Stuttgart Edition * Surfing Edition * Super Add-ons (Expansion has stand-alone mode) * Superman Returns Collector's Edition * Supernatural Join the Hunt Edition (TV show) * Suske en Wiske Edition (Belgian cartoon characters) * Swindon Edition (UK Town) * Sydney Edition * Sylt Edition * Sun-Maid Collector's Edition * Super Mario Bros Collector's Edition T * Taiwan Here & Now Edition * Target Edition * TCMP-Opoly (The Medical Center of Plano) * Team Great Britain Special Edition (2012 Olympics) * Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Edition * Terpopoly (University of Maryland) * Terschelling Edition (Dutch island) * Texas Edition (1999) (includes Texas-shaped box edition) * Texas Tech-opoly (Texas Tech University) * Texasopoly (University of Texas) * Texel Edition (Island in The Netherlands) * Texopoly (Texas, 1998) * The Beatles Collector's Edition * The Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * The Dog Artlist Collection Edition * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Edition * The Golden Girls Edition * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Edition * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Edition * The National Trust Edition * The Nightmare Before Christmas Collector's Edition * The Office Collector's Edition * The Simpsons Edition * The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror Edition * The Smurfs Collector's Edition * The Smurfs (film) Edition * The Smurfs Junior Edition * The Three Stooges Collector's Edition * The United Game Edition (Dutch firm) * The Walking Dead Edition * The Walking Dead Survival Edition * The Wizard of Oz Collector's Edition * The World Here & Now Edition * Thessaloniki Edition (Greek City) * Thunderbirds Edition * Thunderbirds 50th Anniversary Retro Edition * Thüringen Edition * Times Square Edition (2001) * Tilburg Edition (Dutch City) * Timopoly (Tim Horton’s Coffee and Donuts, Canada) * Tireopoly 50th Year Edition * TMCP-opoly (The Medical Center of Plano) * Token Madness Edition * Tonbridge School Edition (UK school) * Tool-opoly (Snap-on Tools) * Topeka-opoly * Toronto in a Box * Toronto Maple Leafs Edition * Totopoly * Toulon Edition (French City) * Toulouse Edition (French City) * Touraine Edition (French region) * Tours Edition (French City) * Toys "R" Us 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * Toys "R" Us Times Square Edition (2001) * Transformers Collector’s Edition * Transport en Logistiek Nederland Edition (Dutch organization) * Travel Edition * Tropical Tycoon (Includes DVD) * Troyes Edition (French city) * Trump Entertainment Resorts Collector's Edition * Tunisia Edition (Arabic) * Tunisia Edition (French) * Twilight Junior Edition * Twin Cities Edition (Twin Cities of Minneapolis and St. Paul, 1997) U * U-Build Monopoly * UConnopoly (University of Connecticut) * UDubopoly (University of Washington) * U.K.opoly (University of Kentucky) * Ulm-Neu-Ulm Edition * Ultimate 007 James Bond Collector's Edition * Ultimate Banking * Ultimate Rhode Island Edition (2014) * Ultraman Edition * Unilever Edition (Dutch firm) * Union Pacific-opoly * Uniquely Singapore Edition * Unit4 Business Software Edition (Dutch firm) * Unite Students Edition (UK school) * United Game Edition (Dutch firm) * University of Nebraska Edition * University of Kansas Edition * University of Kent 50th Anniversary Edition * University of Leeds Edition * University of Leicester Edition * University of Manchester Edition * University of York Edition * UNSW Business School Edition (Australian school) * U.S.A. Greatest Cities Edition * UPS First Edition (2005) * U.S. Air Force Edition * U.S. Army Edition * U.S.C.opoly Edition (University of Southern California) * U.S. Coast Guard Edition * U.S.M.C. Edition * U.S. Navy Edition * U.S. Space Program Edition * Utah Edition * Utrecht Edition (2003 release) (Dutch City) * Utrecht Edition (2013 release) (Dutch City) * UVAopoly (University of Virginia) V * V8 Supercars Charity Edition * Valenciennes Edition (French city) * Vallo Opoly (University of Montevallo) * Van Dam tot Dom (Dutch) * Van Der Valk Edition (Dutch firm) * Vancouver Island Opoly * Vendée Edition (French region) * Venetian Palazzo Hotel & Casino Las Vegas Edition * Vereniging van Nederlandse Verkeersvliegers Edition (The Netherlands) * Vermeeropoly * Versailles Edition (French city) * Verschrikkelijke Ikke Edition (The Netherlands) * VfB Stuttgart Edition (German Football club) * Victoriaopoly (Victoria, British Columbia) * Victorian Charity Edition * View from The Shard, The * Vikings Collector's Edition (Minnesota Vikings NFL) * Villains Collector's Edition (Disney) * Vintage Book Edition * Vintage Wood Book Edition * Virginia State Parks Collector's Edition * VA Techopoly (Virginia Tech) * Virginia Techoploy (Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University) * Virgin Money Edition * Visit South Walton Edition * Vlieland Edition (Dutch island) * VMK Themed * Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Volopoly (University of Tennessee) * Voorthuizen Edition (Dutch City) W * W.R. Berkley Corporation 40th Anniversary Edition * W.V.U.-opoly (West Virginia University) * Waddingtons Deluxe Edition * Waffle-opoly (Waffle House Restaurants) * Wales-Cymru Edition * Walking Dead Edition * Walking Dead Survival Edition * Warren-opoly * War-Opoly * Washington, DC Edition (1996) * Washington in-a-box (Washington, DC) * Washington-opoly (Washington, DC) * Watford Edition (UK football club) * Wazzuopoly (Washington State University) * Wereldeditie Edition (The Netherlands) * Wereldhave Edition (Dutch firm) * Wereldwonder Edition (The Netherlands) * West Bromwich Albion Edition (UK football club) * West Coast Eagles Charity Edition * West Ham United Edition (UK football club) * Westie-opoly * Westland Edition (Dutch region) * Westonopoly * West Virginia State Parks & Forests Collector's Edition * Weymouth & Portland Edition (UK Town) * Wheels-opoly * Whitetail Deer Edition * Whitetail-opoly * Whoville-opoly * Wigan Edition (UK town) * Wild Animalopoly * Wild Turkeyopoly * Williams Racing Edition * Wine-opoly * Wisconsin-opoly (University of Wisconsin) * Wismar Edition * Wichita-opoly (Wichita, Kansas) * Wolfsburg Edition * Woot!opoly * Worcester Edition (UK city) * World Cup Edition * World Cup France '98 Edition (1998) * World Dredging Edition (From IHC Merwede BV, Dutch firm) * World Football Stars Edition * World of Warcraft Edition * World War II Edition * WWE Edition * Wycombe Abbey Edition (UK school) * Wyland Underwater World Edition X * X-Men Collector's Edition * XXXopoly (adult-oriented) Y * Yankee Candle-opoly 40th Anniversary Edition * Yellow Submarine (The Beatles) Edition * [Tail opoly|[Yellow Tail opoly]] * Yo-Kai Watch Junior Edition (anime and videogame series) * York Edition (UK city) * Yorkie-opoly * Yorkshire Edition (UK Region) * YSopoly (Yellow Springs, Ohio) * Yu-Gi-Oh Edition Z * zAPPed Edition * Zappos.com Collector's Edition * Zathe Edition (Dutch firm) * Zeeland Edition (Dutch province) * Zelda Edition * Zombie-opoly * Zoo-opoly * Zwolle Edition (Dutch City) Category:Board Game Variants Category:Lists Category:Monopoly Category:Monopoly Editions Category:USAopoly Versions Category:Late for the Sky Versions Category:Hasbro Category:Parker Brothers Editions Category:Winning Moves Editions Category:Winning Solutions Editions Category:Funskool Games, Ltd. Editions